


unMist Opportunity

by DevinePhoenix



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dying Will Flames, Gen, Possessive Behavior, UraIchi Week 2018, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinePhoenix/pseuds/DevinePhoenix
Summary: Day 5 - Crossovers | FusionsOrdinarily, Ichigo would've been forced into the mafia.However, Karakura was not ruled by Mafia.





	unMist Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Worldbuilding. This is nothing but worldbuilding.  
> What even is a plot.

Ichigo was…nine when he met his first guardian. Not that he knew that’s what he was at the time.

He had been sitting by the river, numbly staring into the water. His mother was only a few days gone and all he could do was sit there one the spot she died and vainly wish she’d come back. A man had sat next to him, blond and smelling of sugar. He vaguely wondered why this strange person would bother him when it was clear he wanted to be left alone.

“Hey there Ichigo-kun,” The man said, soft and gentle. “You really shouldn’t be out here alone. Your dad worries.”

He had turned and looked at the man then. He looked just as tired as Ichigo felt. Worn down and exhausted, with heavy purple bruises underneath his eyes. His clothes were messy and rumpled, like he had slept in them and just not bothered to change. He had blond flyaway hair, an unusual hair colour in Japan, just like his own orange hair.

“…you know oyaji?”

“Isshin and I are…old friends.” The man confirms. “I’m Urahara Kisuke.”

Ichigo doesn’t know how, but he knows that this man is unbelievable strong, a nuclear bomb wrapped up in a human package. He knows that this man can tear him to shreds in an instant without the slightest effort. But just as he knows that, he also knows that this man is sad and lonely and about as dangerous to him as newborn puppy.

But as he watches the man, who placidly stares out at the river, he wonders.

If he was that strong, he could’ve protected his mother. She’s dead now, but he has two little sisters left under his care. If he can gain enough strength to protect them, he would be satisfied.

“You’re strong.” He tells the man bluntly.

The man blinks, a little bemused.

“Can you make me strong too?” Ichigo asks him, his eyes lit with new determination.

His eyes are burning vivid orange like molten steel. Hidden among his orange hair, Kisuke is surprised to see flickers of orange dying will flames. They are not full grown enough for the flames to form a full skycrown but they were a start, which is more than he expects at Ichigo’s young age.

Kisuke stares back evenly and serious, his silver eyes lit by indigo in return. He does not have a flame crown, for he is a mist and any visible flame markings will give away an illusion. but just this once, he lets his illusion flame shimmer thickly into visibility on the edges of his fan focus as he brings it up to cover the lower half of his face.

“Are you certain this is what you want, Sky-kun?” He says, eyes cold and full of deadly promise.

The boy stares the cold eyes down, remembering the sadness and ache he could feel from the man before. A part of him aches to reach out and help him, make the soul-ache stop hurting.

_Number One Protector._

Ichigo decides that this melancholic, heart-sick man needs protecting too.

He answers with firm certainty; his intuition is screaming that this is the path to take. “You can make me strong. I know it.”

Kisuke’s eyes were a little dumbfounded as he held out a hand for Ichigo to take. He knows what sky intuition sounds like, but he’s baffled that it seems to be in his favour. Very little people see him as trustworthy at all, so this faith is astounding. As he grasps his new teacher’s scarred hand Ichigo _feels_ his newfound will intertwine with the other man’s cool mistcloud.

“Oh.” He said, startled.

Kisuke clasps his hand with both of his own and stares at him with something close to reverence.

“ _MY sky._ ”

Ichigo didn’t know what the blazing hot fire racing through his veins was but he could feel when every single part of his soul and being resonated with the man’s words. A full sky crown blazes to life for an instant around his head. He smiled back at him, his juvenile teeth bared with the encompassing _possessiveness_. They are not quite fangs yet but they will be soon.

“ _My Mist._ ”

 

* * *

 

Ichigo grows up powerful and charismatic in the ways his peers cannot understand. (For he grows up under the tutelage and protection of a powerful Mist) They are frightened of him. After he singlehandedly puts down a gang of older boys, that fright evolves into deep terror. They don’t understand his aloofness and his violence and it scares them.

He may be a royal sky, someone who nurtures and protects others under his wings, but he is ruthlessly selective in his court.

His Court needs to stand beside him, not cower in his shadow.

Like his ever-elusive Mist, flighty and distracted but always solidly reliable when it came to his Sky. The only one of his Court that surpassed him in terms of power, knowledge and control. This was his teacher, the person, who for all purposes of the word, raised him to be the person he became.

Tatsuki was his second guardian, a solid pillar of strength since childhood. She was wild and violent just like him, but she had a steady core of common sense that helped keep the Court grounded when they spiralled into nonsense. She was his raging storm with a calm eye of practicality.

Chad was his third guardian, a quiet, pacifistic soul who only wanted to protect. He didn’t want to lift his hands to save himself, but he was perfectly willing to do it to defend his friends. He was his defensive lightning.

Mizuiro became his Rain not long after, his lack of fear towards the growing powerhouses cementing him as a person of interest. His unshakable calm, tactical mind and resourcefulness endeared him to the growing Court and it wasn’t long before he fell into harmony.

Orhime had a raging crush on him, he could tell in the flickering of her yellow sunshine when he was near. At the beginning, when her flames were weak, he chalked it up to Sky Attraction. He hadn’t spared her attention at first, not wanting to encourage the crush, but she was Tatsuki’s dear friend so he couldn’t outright ignore her. As her flames grew in strength due to proximity to a bunch of powerhouses, Ichigo was relieved to see her obvious crush fade to the sideline. She officially became his Sun not long after, always willing to heal her incredibly reckless friends.

Uryuu took time and patience, wearing down his abrasiveness through the years with brutal kindness until he folded into Ichigo’s Court with an aloof huff and lots of loud, ineffectual complaining. No one paid attention to the complaining, at that point they were well used to his scathing tongue. 

(Everyone was quite thankful that Yoruichi didn’t catch as his cloud. Her and Kisuke in the same Court would be a recipe for disaster.) (They already did quite enough chaos with their cloud-mist sibling bond)

With the addition of Uryuu, his Court became complete. They were officially a full Sky Harmony. The Ruling Sky Court of Karakura. Which made Ichigo the Ruling Sky of his hometown.

Karakura was his territory in truth, his flames permeated the air as a faint but present touch of protection. Layers on layers of flames over the years. Ever since he was young, Kisuke had taught him how to walk the land. It was one of his first lessons after the initial chaotic one to help him _consciously_ reach for his flames. It was something of a patrol, the older man had explained, you layer your flames around the edges to mark where was yours.

 _“So that”_ , he had explained, with a grim set to his mouth. “ _When enemies cross over, you have legal right to bring them down. I don’t want you to ever have to deal with the Vindice”_

There weren’t many free skies in Japan as they were often snatched up by the big yakuza families or straight up sold to mafioso for a hefty sum. Ichigo would’ve just been another one, shipped away into slavery like the others. His flame snuffed down in servitude to an older sky before it could blossom.

But Karakura was not Yakuza territory.

It was Kisuke’s Territory.

By virtue of being his sky, that made Karakura Ichigo’s territory too. It was a responsibility they both took very seriously.

Kisuke could afford to raise a baby sky, he had already secured and cleaned out his territory after all. He didn’t have to fight off sky-stealing incursions or deal with local yakuza. Karakura was as stable and as peaceful as a flame saturated area could be.

He didn’t care for Flame trafficking. He didn’t much care for the underworld either. And he was a Mist. If he didn’t want someone in his space, they simply _could not get in_.

Unless explicitly allowed, no flame-active could muddle their way through the mist-border that Kisuke had laid around the town. Anyone who tried just found themselves heading back the way they came wondering about hairdresser appointments. The only ones who had free passage into Karakura were the equally aloof Vizard group that were based in the neighbouring city. They usually brought Kisuke news of the mafia variety and spent most the time annoying Ichigo. They were powerful in their own right, but were quite content to leach off the fringe of Kisuke’s muddy territory to enjoy regular lives.

That didn’t mean that there weren’t any Flame-actives within Karakura. In fact, there were a higher than average amount since they weren’t getting plucked off the street and forced into a familia. They just didn’t flaunt themselves out in the open, contented to live regular lives and only use their dying will flames for small tasks.

Junior sky courts were also beginning to pop up among the civilians. Small courts forming with latent flame users. They didn’t have anything close to actual combat firepower, but their flame behaviours were starting to affect their ways of living.

Now, If Ichigo had been raised a traditional sky, he would’ve been heavily protected and all but imprisoned at the center of his familia’s territory. His flames only spread around the core. Only those in the familia, trusted and loyal would be able to piggyback off his power to jumpstart their flames from latent to active.

But however unintentionally, Kisuke had taught him using Mist methods.

Which included Territory walking.

(A method used to reinforce the border’s illusions)

Which included, spreading his flames like a warning sign, across the _entire city_.

If a person had even the slightest potential of awakening dying will flames, under the heavy saturated atmosphere of Ichigo’s Territory, that potential was amplified enough to awaken their flames. People with a spark suddenly became Latent, and given enough time and circumstance, jumped to Active. Latents suddenly found themselves trying to handle sudden outbursts of flammability. The Actives…well by that point, they were only a handful of unattached, retired hitmen…and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi took gleeful advantage of the flame rich environment to figure out how to shapeshift and then _no one_ was safe from her pranks. She’d been fast before, but her lifetime experiment of ‘gotta go fast’ with cloud enhanced speed, morphed straight into near teleportation. Her out-of-town race buddy, Soifon was nearly reduced to tears in their next race. Yoruichi terrorized and taught the teens in equal measure, wandering around at her leisure. It was unspoken fact that everyone knew that her Cloud territory was Kisuke. Thankfully, their mist-cloud sibling bond didn’t clash with the possessiveness of Kisuke’s Cloud Guardian bond or there would’ve been blood in the streets.

As Ichigo grew up, the flame-active population nearly quadrupled.

By the time he was in high school, it wasn’t unheard of to hear about groups of people suddenly moving in together. Everyone knew at least one person who had suddenly acquired multiple roommates or moved in with a group of friends. Punks didn’t even dare to pick fights with him anymore. Even the flame-aware adults politely deferred to him in the street.

It was a miracle that Omerta was still holding with all the nonsense going on in Karakura Town.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Kisuke is a weird cross of Reborn Chaos and Hibari Territorial.


End file.
